


Petites pilules blanches

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dark, Death References, Gen, Jossed, Post-Canon, Real or not real, Substance Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew va voir un médecin, après la fin de Sunnydale, et lui raconte une bonne partie de la vérité, mais pas tout. La vérité et la réalité n'ont jamais été ses spécialités.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petites pilules blanches

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Joss Whedon.
> 
> Se passe après la fin de la saison 7 de Buffy, néglige entièrement ce qu'on voit d'Andrew dans Angel et dans les comics.

Le médecin lui a donné des petites pilules blanches.

Andrew lui a dit qu'il était à Sunnydale lors du Grand Tremblement de Terre qui a détruit la ville, qu'il avait survécu par miracle, et qu'il ne savait pas si sa famille était partie à temps pour y survivre. Ce n'était que la vérité. Ce n'était apparemment pas la première fois que ce médecin voyait un tel cas. Il l'a écouté gravement et lui a posé des questions.

Ce n'est pas si courant que ça, que quelqu'un écoute Andrew. Il a pu raconter tout ce qui lui manquait, sa maison et la ville elle-même qu'il ne reverra plus jamais. Il lui a même parlé longuement de ses collections de figurines et de ses vieux comics.

C'est plus difficile de parler des gens. Ceux qui n'étaient pas de sa famille. C'est plus personnel, c'est un terrain plus glissant, mais ce n'est pas si courant que ça, que quelqu'un l'écoute.

Alors il lui a dit que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient morts peu avant le Grand Tremblement de Terre. Bien sûr, il ne lui a pas dit les circonstances, parce que ce sont des choses horriblement gênantes à raconter, et puis le médecin ne l'aurait probablement pas cru. Il ne l'aurait plus écouté, ou pas de la même manière.

Et puis comme ça, il peut lui raconter comment la nuit dans ses cauchemars Warren et Jonathan viennent lui reprocher d'être encore en vie. Comment Warren lui reproche de ne pas l'avoir suivi finalement, comment Jonathan lui dit que tout est de sa faute, de sa mort jusqu'au tremblement de terre. Et comme le médecin ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, il lui parle de culpabilité des survivants, et lui dit de ne pas s'en faire. Et bien sûr, il ne sait rien, mais c'est toujours agréable de se faire dire ce genre de choses par un homme calme, raisonnable, intelligent et diplômé, ça peut même faire illusion quelques secondes.

C'est à ce moment-là que le médecin, après quelques questions, lui a demandé si ça ne le gênait pas de prendre des médicaments - quelque chose pour diminuer les angoisses. Et Andrew a accepté avec reconnaissance, parce qu'il avait l'impression que c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

Plus tard, il est revenu chez le même médecin, plusieurs fois. Il lui a dit que oui, ses rêves étaient devenus moins sombres, merci beaucoup. Et il lui a parlé un peu du reste.  
Il lui a raconté les gens avec qui ils vivaient à l'époque du Grand Tremblement de Terre. Il lui a dit qu'il ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec eux, pas avec tous en tout cas, et que parmi ceux qui étaient morts, il y avait Anya, une des seules à être gentille avec lui. Et puis Amanda, qui au moins ne lui avait jamais crié dessus et savait jouer à Donjons et Dragons. Et Spike, qui était sexy et avec qui il avait même commencé à discuter très récemment, sur les beignets de courgette. Et le médecin a trouvé ça très triste.

Bien sûr, pour raconter ça, il a dû inventer une nouvelle version de l'histoire, sans démons ni vampires ni tueuses. Il l'a bien peaufinée, l'esprit de ses relations avec les gens y est (c'est le plus important) mais elle ne sera jamais aussi grandiose que la vraie. C'est celle-là qu'il a racontée malgré tout. Il ne veut pas parler des activités de la Tueuse. Parce que c'est un secret. Et surtout, parce qu'on ne le croira pas. Le médecin ne l'écouterait plus, ou pas de la même manière. Et puis, il lui donnerait peut-être de nouveaux médicaments, pour qu'il arrête de s'imaginer des choses. Et Andrew n'a pas envie de subir un traitement psychiatrique tout simplement parce que la vérité sur les vampires et les démons est souvent mal acceptée, surtout en dehors de Sunnydale, et maintenant partout puisqu'il n'y a plus de Sunnydale. Alors il faut bien inventer une histoire, même si elle n'est pas aussi belle que la vraie.

Et il ne faut surtout pas raconter ce qui s'est réellement passé et qui se passe réellement. C'est un secret.

* * *

Mais même si Andrew, maintenant, parle au médecin des amis de Buffy, il continue à lui parler de Warren et de Jonathan.

Il arrive à dire plus de choses, maintenant. Il lui a même raconté qu'il était amoureux de Warren, mais que s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux c'était trop peu longtemps et de façon trop confuse. Et le médecin ne l'a pas du tout regardé comme un anormal, ou alors il fait très bien semblant.

Il lui a dit que maintenant, quand il voyait Warren et Jonathan dans ses rêves, tout allait bien et qu'ils ne lui en voulaient plus. Et le médecin en a été très heureux pour lui, mais ça doit être parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qui s'est réellement passé, il ne sait pas qu'ils avaient raison de lui en vouloir. C'est un secret.

Andrew n'a toujours pas raconté comment Warren était mort, parce qu'il n'a pas envie de se le rappeler, surtout que Willow n'est pas si détestable que ça, quand on la connait bien. Il n'arrive toujours pas à dire que c'est lui qui a tué Jonathan. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a peur d'être jugé, vraiment, c'est parce qu'ensuite il faudrait tout expliquer sur le First et les vampires et les démons, et le médecin ne le croirait pas, et il lui donnerait un traitement pour qu'il arrête de s'imaginer des choses.

Andrew, bien sûr, n'en viendrait jamais à ne pas croire aux démons et au reste parce qu'il y en a eu trop dans sa vie ; mais cela pourrait lui enlever d'autres choses. Il y a des scènes qu'il aime beaucoup s'imaginer, ces jours-ci. Depuis que ses rêves ont cessé d'être sombres, depuis que Jonathan est son ami à nouveau, depuis que Warren lui parle et se moque de lui et l'embrasse comme s'il était encore vivant. Et peut-être même avec plus d'amour qu'il ne l'a jamais fait quand il était vivant, parce que maintenant les rêves d'Andrew ne gardent que la bonne partie de ce qui s'est passé.

Alors voilà, il n'a vraiment aucune envie qu'on lui enlève ses pilules blanches ou qu'on lui en donne d'autres, si ça pouvait gâcher les jolis rêves qu'il a maintenant. C'est pour ça qu'il ne dira rien sur les démons au médecin, même si à côté de ça c'est une merveilleuse personne.

* * *

Maintenant, quand il y va, il n'a plus grand chose à lui dire. Il lui assure qu'il mène une vie agréable, et c'est vrai que ce n'est pas déplaisant de vivre avec les amis de Giles et d'aider quelquefois dans des recherches sur des démons. Il pourrait avoir l'impression qu'on le laisse là par charité, mais le sentiment de culpabilité est parti, comme beaucoup de choses, avec les petites pilules. Vraiment, si c'était possible, il raconterait bien les détails au médecin, ça lui ferait plaisir, mais il ne peut pas vraiment, toujours à cause du problème des vampires et des démons.

Mais il vient quand même le voir pour lui demander s'il ne peut pas lui donner à nouveau une ordonnance pour ses petites pilules blanches, parce que vraiment, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour arrêter, et le médecin prend l'air soucieux, dit qu'Andrew a l'air d'aller bien, mais il finit toujours par accepter.

Et c'est vrai qu'Andrew va bien, mais c'est vraiment grâce aux petites pilules.

Parce qu'elles diminuent ses angoisses, parce que pendant son sommeil elles transforment ses cauchemars en jolis rêves, et que pendant qu'il est réveillé elles font peser moins lourd la réalité sur lui. A la limite, il n'a plus vraiment l'impression qu'elle est plus réelle que les rêves, parce que sans la partie qui fait peur et qui rend triste, qu'y a-t-il encore qu'il puisse toucher ?

Et puis même quand il est réveillé il peut continuer les rêves de la nuit. Il a toujours été bon pour ça, pour s'imaginer des choses, pour s'imaginer que Warren l'aimait vraiment ou que Warren n'était pas mort ou que lui-même était un héros, mais maintenant c'est encore mieux, parce que la réalité est devenue trop transparente et inoffensive pour le rattraper.

Parfois, il se dit qu'il est en train de perdre toute lucidité. Mais ces rares moments sont ceux où il a assez de conscience de la réalité pour se rappeler que la vie qu'il a menée jusqu'à maintenant ne lui a laissé aucune envie d'être lucide et de se rappeler clairement les choses.

Alors il prend encore des petites pilules blanches, peut-être un peu plus qu'on lui conseille, mais pas beaucoup plus. On ne sait jamais, c'est des médicaments, ça pourrait être dangereux, et il n'a jamais aussi peu eu envie de mourir que maintenant.

Souvent, quand il est à moitié endormi et à moitié éveillé, le matin ou le soir ou dans les moments où il s'ennuie, il se laisse aller à mélanger la réalité et son imagination et ses rêves et ses souvenirs. Le mélange est vraiment merveilleux, parce que Warren est là, et Jonathan, Anya, Spike et Amanda sont là, et ils sont si gentils avec lui, et Warren l'aime vraiment, comme autrefois quand il était vivant - ou peut-être davantage, Andrew ne se rappelle plus exactement.

Alors ce n'est pas si grave s'il oublie de voir les personnes encore vivantes qui sont autour de lui, parce que de toute façon les personnes qui l'aiment le plus ne sont plus dans la réalité. Ce n'est pas grave s'il n'a pas essayé de recontacter sa famille - après tout, il a assez de souvenirs d'eux. Ce n'est pas grave si on lui crie dessus parce qu'il a fait une recherche en retard - à quoi servent ces recherches, au juste ?

Il n'y a que quand il retourne chez le médecin qu'il oublie un peu ce monde de son imagination, et qu'il prend son air de personne équilibrée et normale, pour lui assurer que grâce à lui il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien.

C'est la vérité, après tout. Le reste est un secret.


End file.
